How to Chose a Wife
by HisElement
Summary: “Thousands of noble girls from all around the Nation were there to catch his eye, impress him, to somehow stand out against the others. All hoping to be the Prince’s future spouse.” Maiko Oneshot.


**A/N:** I live! I don't know what happened to me this month, but I just couldn't write. I felt frustrated, really. I don't really like this, but I guess it's ok. Based on my theory of why Mai is the way she is, though not entirely. I feel there's something missing in my writing, too… Anyway, here it goes.

---

**How to Choose a Wife**

Thousands of noble girls from all around the Nation were there to catch his eye, impress him, to somehow stand out against the others. So many young ladies, all hoping to be the Prince's future spouse. All waiting for their chance to someday be the Fire Lady.

He was uninterested, of course; he really didn't mind girls. His father had insisted it was important, though, and he knew better than not to follow his father's commands. A cheerful lady was commissioned by his father to accompany him and serve as a replacement to his mother; who would have been the one to guide him through this important event, if only she hadn't disappeared so many moons ago. The lady was sitting right besides him, on a tall, glamorous chair much like his. The chairs stood in the middle of an enormous room, which walls were painted in a dark crimson and had no windows, but was illuminated with torches. The room was packed with young maidens, who chatted excitedly with each other on the best way to impress the young Prince.

Much to Zuko's annoyance, the lady often let out comments such as "What a lovely girl!" and "What a lady, Prince! Isn't she of your liking?". He hadn't liked any of them so far, not at all. Having grown up with his sister and her two close friends, he had developed a frustration against girls, and he wasn't about to forget those years of torture now. Another young noble girl bowed to him, greeting him with respect, her eyes sparkling with admiration. He nodded at her, bored and distant, as she started introducing herself. She was, after all, just another pretty, shallow girl, who only cared for his status, and eyed constantly the jewelry attached to his formal wear.

---

Two girls stood together in the long line, waiting patiently for their turn to introduce themselves to the young Prince. One of them was nervous, constantly flattening her hair and gown, and repeating in her mind what she had planned to say when her turn came. The other looked bored and uninterested, much like the prince himself, and was reflecting the lights in the gigantic room with the gold pendant of her necklace.

"Aren't you nervous, Ty Lee?" The anxious girl asked, glancing at her friend, who was still playing with her jewelry. Ty Lee snorted.

"Of course not. It's just _Zuko_. I don't even like him," She answered in a dull voice. Mai looked at her in wonder, as if she couldn't comprehend how someone could not like such a wonderful, handsome boy. Ty Lee turned to her, a mischievous smile playing in her lips. "Are _you_ nervous, Mai?" Mai's cheeks turned light pink as she averted her gaze. This encouraged Ty Lee to continue. "You _like_ him," She stated, poking Mai's side. Mai's eyes widened and her face took a darker color of pink.

"I do not!" Mai defended herself, crossing her arms. Ty Lee was about to say something, surely to mock her, but an older, male voice stopped her.

"Miss, step to the front," an old man, dressed in simple yet elegant Fire Nation robes, commanded Ty Lee, sounding annoyed and tired. Ty Lee nodded, giving Mai one last knowing smile before she stepped to the front.

"My greetings Prince Zuko," Ty Lee said cordially as she bowed to Zuko, smiling at him sweetly. Too sweetly, for Zuko's liking. "My name is Ty Lee, I am the daughter of Admiral Ao Xiang and Lady Aie Xiang. I have finished my studies in the Royal Fire Academy for Girls this year. Now, I will pursue a career in the Circus." She explained proudly, and couldn't help but giggle at the expressions she obtained from the Prince his companion.

"Surely you're not serious?" The Prince's companion asked Ty Lee, smiling, though thoroughly confused.

"Oh, no, I'm very serious." Ty Lee reassured the lady, her eyes turning to Zuko, who was looking at her like she'd just developed a second head.

"Oh, that's… fascinating, dear," The Pince's companion said, still eying the girl in front of her with confusion. "Why don't you tell us a little more of yourself? Like, what do you like to do in your spare time?"

Ty Lee grinned as she turned to Zuko. "Well, I happen to enjoy _long_ walks in the beach and cuddling at sunset." She said simply, her voice too sweet. She almost couldn't hold her laughter when the Prince's face reddened. He looked like was going to be seriously ill. His companion giggled next to him. "Thanks for your time," Ty Lee said kindly as she bowed to them and walked away, the grin never leaving her.

Mai stared at her friend as she left the room, her mouth wide opened. How could have Ty Lee done that? Zuko looked even more uncomfortable than before, shifting in his chair and frowning at all the girls he had still yet to meet. "Your turn, Miss. Step to the front," The same man that had interrupted Ty Lee ordered her, and she followed his orders, her eyes fixated on her shoes. She bowed to Zuko, still not meeting his eyes. She hoped this wasn't being taken as disrespectful.

"My name is Mai, daughter to Lord Shiao-Ji and Lady Gsui-Ji." She introduced herself nervously. She raised her head, slowly, to meet the Prince's eyes. He was looking at her curiously, his amber eyes fixated in hers. The color quickly returned to her cheeks. "I've recently finished my studies at the Fire Nation Academy for Girls. I will now be educated by the women in my family to become a wife to a Fire Nation Lord. This is a tradition of my family, one that I am expected to follow." She felt a twinge of pain in her heart as she said this; she had never wanted to follow this silly tradition. She wanted to continue training with her knives and stilettos, but her mother wouldn't allow it.

"That is simply lovely, isn't it Zuko?" His companion smiled pleased. Now _this_ was the kind of answer they were looking for. Zuko gave Mai a doubtful glance, but no answer. His companion sighed—the Prince hadn't said much during the evening— and turned back to Mai. "Why don't you tell us a little more about yourself, Mai?"

"With pleasure," Mai nodded respectfully; disappointed the Prince apparently hadn't liked her answer. "I spend much time reading classic novels by the great authors of our Nation. I also enjoy cooking and brewing tea, things I've been taught since a young age. I attend the theater weekly with my family, too, and love it so." She didn't really like any of those things, except maybe for reading, but she was told these were qualities every wife must possess, and thus had repeated them by memory. The Prince's companion smiled again, pleased, but Zuko looked annoyed. He'd heard that answer so many times before.

"Didn't you enjoy playing with knives?" The prince asked, observing Mai closely. Her eyes widened and her cheeks reddened. His companion eyed her curiously.

"I… Yes." The damage was done already. Surely Zuko wouldn't want such a coarse girl as she as his wife. "But I do not _play_ with them." She finally raised her eyes to him, defiant. She felt the need to at least make it clear. "I _train_. For combat."

The Prince's companion smiled, amused, and turned to the young man at her left, whispering softly in his ear. "Well, look at that. You two have got something in common. Such a nice match." Zuko's face reddened as he glared at the woman. He turned to Mai, who was still looking at him, no longer in a defiant manner, but shyly.

"I… will be going now." Mai bowed once more, and turned to the direction of the door, feeling dejected. She had really messed it up this time. How could she have let Zuko know she liked to train with knives if she expected to someday be his wife? She was a foolish, foolish girl.

"Wait!" The prince suddenly exclaimed, much to the surprise of his companion, who was used to his quietness, and Mai, who hadn't expected it. Mai twirled around, looking confused but hopeful. "Are you… coming to the Ball? This Sunday?" He asked her, somewhat nervous. For a few seconds, she didn't know how to respond. She decided to smile at him, but it came awkward and nervous.

"Of course I will," She affirmed. Was he… Was he asking her to go with him? She sure hoped so.

"Good," He said. He gave her one last glance before he turned to the next girl that had advanced to his front. Mai, though somewhat disappointed, smiled, and continued to walk to the door cheerfully, well aware of the jealous looks she was getting from all the girls at the room. But she didn't care, not if she was going to meet Zuko this Saturday, and maybe, just maybe, dance with him.

Which would never be, for the next day, he was banished.


End file.
